friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One After 'I Do'
"The One After 'I Do' is the eighth season premiere of Friends, which aired on September 27, 2001. Plot Surprised that Chandler thinks they're about to be parents, Monica denies that she's pregnant to him and her friends. When she confronts the girls, Phoebe, realizing that the pregnancy test must have been Rachel's, admits she's the one bearing the child. Rachel thanks Phoebe for covering for her, revealing that she is not prepared to face the reality of her situation. At the reception, Monica discusses with an increasingly nervous Rachel the difficulties Phoebe will face as a single parent, but deduces the truth when she sees Rachel take a sip of champagne and then spit it out. Monica insists that Rachel take a second pregnancy test to be sure. Too nervous to look at the results herself, Phoebe reports that is negative. Surprised, Rachel at first expresses relief, but quickly realizes she is actually disappointed and begins to cry. Phoebe then reveals that she lied in order to force Rachel to confront her true feelings, and that Rachel is indeed pregnant. Rachel is now excited at the prospect of becoming a mother, though still unwilling to reveal the identity of the father. Ordered by Monica to change from his World War I uniform costume, Joey buys a white tennis kit from the hotel gift shop. This does not stop him from flirting with girls and meeting Dennis, Chandler's mom's date, who Joey learns is directing a new Broadway show. Determined to obtain a part in his show, Joey gives an inappropriate toast to the happy couple for Dennis' benefit, showing off his range as an actor, but Dennis shuts Joey down when he reveals that the cast for his show must be all Chinese. Chandler's new shoes make him slip around on the dance floor. He asks to borrow Joey's shoes, but Joey is forced to admit that his feet are too tiny, a fact that causes him some embarrassment. Forced to dance in his own shoes, Chandler moves his arms around wildly, just like Monica's dad. Ross meets Mona, a colleague of Monica's at the restaurant. The two seem to hit it off, but things get in the way continuously: Ross changes his table number to match Mona's, only to find that he has mixed up the numbers and ends up sitting on the kids table; then little girls from the same table keep asking Ross to dance on his feet just as he's about to dance with Mona. After dancing with a heavy set little girl, he barely able to even walk. Mona and Joey escort him out of the dance hall while Joey flirts with Mona and Ross takes notice of Joey's small feet Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Elliott Gould - Jack Geller Morgan Fairchild - Nora Tyler Bing Bonnie Somerville - Mona Jim Piddock - Dennis Phillips Cole Sprouse - Ben Geller Allen Lulu - The photographer Matthew Mullany - Waiter Steffani Brass - Melinda Rachel Snow - Gert Christina Pickles - Judy Geller Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: David Crane & Marta Kauffman Trivia *This episode was dedicated to the People of New York, since it aired just 16 days after the 9/11 attacks *The final scene in which Rachel discovers she is definitely pregnant was shot after the audience left to keep the suspense. *In the TV episode, Ben doesn't have any lines or any reference to the fact that he is even Ross' son. In the DVD episode, Ben asks his father to leave the table he sits at because he feels he's embarrassing him. *The girl who Joey is instructing on tennis moves is the same girl who sees Rachel take the key to Monica's Porsche (along with money) from Ross' jacket in The One With Chandler's Dad. *This episode is the final appearance of Morgan Fairchild as Nora Tyler Bing. *This episode is the first appearance of Bonnie Somerville as Mona. *Phobe mentions that the father of her baby is James Brolin and he was married to a singer. James Brolin is an American actor who is married to singer/actress Barbara Streisand and father to actor Josh Brolin. Barbara Streisand had previous been married to Elliott Gould. *Phobe mentions Ed Begley Jr., an actor and enviromentalist, best known for his role on the 1980s medical drama, St. Elsewhere, which also starred Christina Pickles. Continuity/Goofs *Rachel's hair was tied back in a ponytail in the previous episode, her hairstyle was continued with an updo. * The name of the band at the wedding is called Jungle Swing, however in The One With The Cheap Wedding Dress, Monica says she booked the Swing Kings * The way Phoebe holds her flowers when told to smile changes depending on the angle. * In the one after Monica and Chandler get married, Chandler says he can't dance because his shoes are slippery. If you look closely, he managed to slip so much by standing on the bottom of Monica's dress, not because of the shoes. * When Joey and Chandler are discussing Joey's shoes, the length of the sleeve round Joey's neck changes depending on the shot. * When Monica and Rachel are discussing Phoebe, Rachel's hands go from playing with the table to dry washing depending on the shot. * Just as Ross and Mona are about to dance, her arms are crossed. The camera cuts and they are on her hips. * When Ross says, "Yes, I am." after Mona calls him sweet, His hands are by his side. Next shot one of them is by his chest. * Near the end when Monica and Chandler are going on to dance for the last time, Monica speaks and her hair is neatly behind her right ear. The shot then looks to Chandler before going back to Monica immediately. However her hair is suddenly behind her left ear when she can't have moved it as her hands are in the shot at all times. * Before the intro Joey jokes saying Chandler has slow swimmers this later turns out to be true and forces Chandler and Monica to adopt * Rare episode where neither Monica and Chandler's apartment or Central Perk is shown. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 8